Restoring Dreams
by asianriceeater
Summary: Alex is a grumpy, mean girl whose dreams has been crushed as a child. when she and her new family goes on a trip to Disney land, she sneaks out one night to vandalize the park. she gets caught buy a handsome boy who is kidnapped with her by captain hook. The two are taken to Never land, and transported to other Disney movies to help either the villains or heroes. thy hv 1 yr
1. Chapter 1

_**Please review whether you liked it or not, it'll be really helpful if you did. Also this Disney fanfic was very much inspired by starswim, she writes AMAZING fanfics that I always am anticipating to read. Well enjoy: /**_

"WHOOOO! IT'S SUMMER!" literally running toward the exit, Alex along with other students scrambled to get out of school.

Alex was sixteen, and just finished her third year in high school. She was Five foot three, had boy-short sun-blonde hair, intelligent green eyes, and had five ear piercings on each ear. Two on the cartilage, and three on the lobes. She usually wore hoodies and baggy or skinny jeans, then sneakers. She usually threw on whatever she saw first, like how some guys did.

She was a mischievous one…As well as a trouble-maker. Although she had a pretty face, most guys were scared to go near her. She was quite blunt, and if you confessed to her she'd laugh and brush you away. Most noobs who did only hurt themselves. Love was something that was non-existent to her, which was understandable if you knew her backstory. But to most people, she was just a hot-tempered, isolated, mean, bitter, and rebellious girl who always spoke her mind whether her thoughts were good or bad. Because of her reputation, she had no friends, and everyone avoided her. Her full name was Alexa Green, and she was quite the daredevil.

Getting on her skateboard and heading home, she finally felt free from all the teachers, homework, tests, and all the other students. She hated those prying eyes at school who glared at her up and down, judging her. She's heard all the rumors about her. If she didn't stay strong and keep people away, then she'll get hurt. She learned that a long time ago.

She felt her phone buzzing, she pulled it out and answered whoever was calling her.

"This is Alex speaking," She waited for a response.

"Alex where are you? I said I would pick you up after school!" Alex's mom had recently re-married to a man named Davis, and Alex didn't like him at all. So, she's been ignoring the both of them.

"Well sorry too late I'm already half way home. See ya!" she hung up and sped on.

"No way I'm having a mother-daughter chat with you," Alex grumbled to herself and was slightly getting annoyed. Her mom had been trying to cheer her up since she re-married, which wasn't working out. She knew that her real dad and mom were never going to work out, but she wished they could...

When she entered the house, of course HE was there.

"Hey Alex! How was school?" Davis was trying to be nice, Alex appreciated that but she still didn't like him. It was something that couldn't' be helped. No matter how rich or how nice the guy was, he could never replace or take the place of her real dad. Davis was tall, fit, had brown hair and blue eyes. He always seemed content, he never was cross.

"Fine," she tried not be rude, but not friendly either.

"Great! Excited for summer vacation?" Davis always seemed to be smiling, but Alex thought it looked a bit forced.

"Yeah," Alex washed her hands and made her way to the kitchen to grab some apples.

"Are you gonna hang out with friends over break?" Alex was starting to get a bit annoyed, she wasn't much of a talker when it came to strangers.

"No…" She tried to exit the conversation and started to head toward her room but Davis was pretty persistent.

"Why not? I'm sure a pretty girl like you would have a line of friends just waiting to talk to ya!"

"Listen, I know you're trying to be nice but I'm a little tired right now so I'll talk later." She hurried up the stairs and flopped onto her bed.

"Alright then!" Although he attempted to be cheerful, she could still tell she hurt his feelings.

"Well I have great people skills…" she sighed and rolled over. Being bored already, she thought about what she was going to do over the summer. She then decided that she wanted to go to the skateboard park. Slightly leaning over to see what Davis was doing, she saw that he was busy on the computer. She grabbed her favorite skateboard that had blue flames on the bottom, and crept through her window and climbed down the tree that was right outside. But right as she got down, her mom arrived.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Her mom ran over to where Alex was who about to take off, and grabbed both her arms.

"Ow! Hey! Mom! What!?"

"I CALLED ABOUT THREE TIMES BUT YOU DIDN"T ANSWER! I SAID I WAS GOING TO PICK YOU UP BUT YOU SKATEBOARD HOME INSTEAD!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME I'M YOUR MOTHER! WHY DO YOU PUSH ME OUT LIKE THAT! YOUR BEHAVHOIR IS UNACCEPTABLE YOUNG LADY I SWEAR I'LL-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Alex and her mom turned their heads to see Davis standing there, who broke Alex's mom's rambling.

"Listen, I have some good news so can you two please not fight for one day?" Davis with his forget-me-not eyes pleadingly begged Loran (Alex's mom) to calm down.

"Oh alright I'll stop, anyways next time can you not worry me like that?" Loran let go of her daughter who was now officially pissed. Her mom gave her a hug and was not even the slightest bit angry anymore.

Her mom was bipolar, she always shifted emotions so easily it was almost unbelievable. Loran like Alex had blonde hair, but Loran had caramel eyes, and had shoulder-length, curly hair.

"So I decided that as a new family, we should spend some more time together over this summer. And I have found a great way to do that." The two ladies looked at him waiting for his announcement.

"I booked a flight to go to California, and we're staying at Disney land!" Davis looked like little kid, he seemed pretty excited.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" Loran had never gone to Disney land before, but had always wanted to as a child. She and Davis did a little fan girl squeal and waited for Alex's reaction.

"Um, yay?" Alex wasn't really sure how to react to this…she liked Disney movies but she never really considered visiting any of the parks.

Davis looked crestfallen. "

"Y-You don't want to go?" his face looked so sad it almost crushed Alex.

"NO I want to go it's just I've never been to Disney land before so I don't know whether I'll have fun or not..."

Davis's face lit up automatically and he looked like the happiest man alive.

"ALRIGHT then, the plane leaves in three days so better start packing now!"

"YAY!" Loran and Davis was way more excited about the trip than Alex was."

"Oi, I haven't seen a Disney movie in years…maybe I'll do a Disney movie marathon."

Alex and everyone else went back inside the house, busy with preparations.

Six hours later…

"Aw man I watched like three or four Disney movies. Ugh I can't sit still that long." Alex had re-watched Peter Pan, Mulan, and Aladdin. Her three top favorite movies.

Well I guess should sleep for now…Her eye caught the movie title _Treasure Planet_. Or maybe not…

For two nights Alex watched as many Disney movies as she could: Tangled, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Show-White, Little Mermaid, Lion King, Bambi, Monsters Inc., Cars, Lilo and Stitch, Mary Poppins, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, 101 Dalmatians, Lady and the Tramp, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Tarzan, Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Atlantis, and the recent Frozen.

On the day of the flight, Alex felt a little more prepared for Disney land. She brought her sketchbooks and camera other than her clothes. She also managed to sneak her spray paint can and skateboard…

"Oi, I think I watched wayyy to much Disney for two nights…" She didn't really like some Disney movies, like Pocahontas because it was too stereotypical and most set unrealistic standards for beauty. She understood that the message was supposed to be good, but it was all too unrealistic for Alex.

At Disney Land…

Having a room all to herself, Alex felt pretty pissed. There were bunch of ladies who walked around in princess costumes telling girls that "dreams do come true," too Alex it sounded like "wait for your prince charming."

There was a knock on the door, "yeah one sec," Loran came in.

"We should go to the park right now! Come on we still got thirty minutes left until it closes!"

Hiding her annoyance, Alex agreed and went along. She didn't want to be the grumpy one ruining the trip for everyone else, Davis and her mom were really looking forward to the trip.

"When I grow up I want to be a princess just like you!" a blonde girl smiled up to a Cinderella, her face beaming with hopefulness.

That really got to Alex.

"Listen kid, there's no way you can be a princess. No offense or anything but I don't think a Prince Charming is gonna come out of nowhere and just save you. Grow up and think about going to college or a getting a decent job instead."

"Nuh-uh, if you work hard to achieve your goal and believe that you can with your whole heart, and wish upon a star anything is possible. I bet you once wanted to be a princess," she smiled up to Alex, who was growing angrier by the second. She didn't know why she found herself enraged by the happiness of a young girl. She envied that mentality, but she didn't want the girl to one day grow up and regret not viewing things realistically.

"Wishing will never get you anywhere in life, so wake up before you hurt yourself. You're not ever going to be a princess."

The facial features of the cute girl crumbled like paper, and she started to cry.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!" she was really upset, fairytales weren't real but it was still nice to believe and dream. The unrealistic fantasy gave her happiness.

An angry woman picked up the young girl and shot death glares to Alex, while another angry woman grabbed Alex and pulled her way from the crowd that had formed watching the spectacle.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SHE IS A LITTLE GIRL! WHY DID YOU TELL HER SUCH HURTFUL THINGS!? YOU ARE TO APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE GOING TP BUY HER NICE ICE-CREAM AND DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO MAKE IT UP TO HER!"

"Mom someone's got to tell her and set her straight!" Alex felt bad for making the girl cry, but she didn't know why she did it either.

"YOU ARE TO GO TO YOUR HOTEL ROOM AND YOUR NOT GETTING ANY DINNER TONIGHT HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"FINE!" Alex ran toward the hotel and ran up her room. When she got in, she slammed the door and started to rigorously sketching in her sketchbook. After about thirty minutes, she felt calm. The picture she had been working on turned into a young girl. She was slowly shattering away into fragments of glass, and although she had a smile on her face her eyes revealed the hurt inside. Alex stared at it for a while, and decided that spray-painting the park might be fun. She smirked, and waited until ten at night.

_**Please leave feedback good or bad, because it'll really help me out hope you liked it and I'll update soon cuz its spring break!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't updated. I probably won't be able to update for a while since finals are coming up and yeah…I feel bad for starting a story then not really updating it D:**_

The clock stroke 10'O clock. Glancing up, and checking one more time that she had everything, she put on her black "ninja" mask. She put on her backpack, and turned off all the lights. Opening the window, she pulled out the screen (which was easy since she did it all the time at home) and set it on the floor. Earlier she had observed and memorized the security camera patterns, and discovered that about two were broken and safe to go in front of. She jumped out her window, landing right away on some grass that were laying under. She closed her window and locked it from the outside, which was a little trick her dad had taught her years ago. Hearing approaching voices, she ducked and hid behind the bush.

"Yeah we have enough Elsa princesses, we need more volunteers for the other princesses though." The two guards walked by without noticing her.

"I've hear enough girls singing 'Let it Go' all over the park! Can't they sing something else for a change?" When their footsteps and voices faded away, she got up, checked her surroundings, and ran toward Disney's Hollywood Studio's rides.

She crossed the path of the broken cameras, and crawled and hid when she knew she was approaching a functioning camera. Entering the old, unfinished "Captain Hook's Ship" ride, she got her spray paints ready. She wasn't just spray painting just for fun, when she spray painted she created amazing murals. She did this often, usually on old or abandoned buildings to make them more appealing to the eye. Back in her town, no one knew it was her since she only went during the night. She had earned her reputation as "Shadow Painter." She preferred it to be a secret, it was one of her favorite things to do. If her mom had found out, she would have made her stop. Spray painted calmed her, helped her think. And she wasn't an amateur, she had practiced since she was young.

She went into the ride, and noticed that the walls were caved in, roundish.

"Hmm…maybe some mermaids here, Skull Rock there…" she started to visualize the scene, and then started to paint until….

"HEY! What are you doing?!" A flashlight blinded her view, and startled she stumbled backward crashing on her rear end. Spray paint cans rolled around everywhere, and the guard who had caught her had tripped on one and he fell too.

Leaping up to her feet she made a run for it into the tunnel, she had no idea how much the ride had been constructed but she had no idea where it led.

The man also leaped up and ran after her, he was actually WAY faster than she had expected.

"Come back! Stop! It's dangerous over there!" his voice sounded young. Twenty? It didn't matter. She wasn't going to stop. She ran faster. But she couldn't lose him!

He had almost caught up, he was right at her heels.

Not noticing that the path had become uneven, she tripped and started to fall forward. Everything seemed to stop at that moment.

She thought to herself, "Crap! Why did I decide to sneak out?! I'm such an idiot! Now I'll be in WAY bigger trouble than I was before…"

Bracing herself for a painful crash, she instead found a pair of strong hands grabbing her waist and pulling her backward, stopping her fall. But unfortunately, she started falling backward, and so did the man. Both crashed onto the floor, knocking the wind out of them for a brief moment. The man was on his back facing upward, with Alex on top. She looked up to his face, and found a pair of warm brown eyes staring back at her. The boy seemed pretty pissed.

"You-ouch! Can you get off?" Alex got up, and helped the man up. She felt too ashamed to even think about making a run for it.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you for this, you were vandalizing property of the park." He glanced at her. "Please remove the mask."

Alex hesitated, and then did as she was told. "I wasn't trying to vandalize, I was actually trying to draw something. And sorry…"

"What is your name?" his face didn't change, he remained stern.

"Alex." She noticed that he had Carmel eyes, bright red hair that was probably dyed, and slightly olive skin. He was pretty cute actually.

"Mr. Alex, I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you to the security department. I'm also required to contact your parents."

"Y-yeah…sorry." She felt so pathetic. She had never really gotten in trouble seriously before. The worse punishments she ever got was detention for arguing with a bunch of snotty girls.

They started to walk back, in awkward silence. He tried to lighten the mood.

"Watched Peter Pan before?"

"Yeah."

"Well how was it?"

"It was lame. I honestly think Tinker Bell is a little bratty, but I don't like Wendy more. Peter is just a brat and creepy. He liked Wendy's DAUGHTER later I mean how creepy can he get? "

"Well the story had a good message."

"Oh yeah, like sticking your heads in the clouds and one day you'll get an adventure? To avoid responsibilities and not growing up?" she was quite sarcastic and sassy. Plus she was mad at herself for being so stupid.

"No, that imagination can always brighten anyone's life. You never have to grow up when it comes to imagination; it makes life all the more adventurous and magical. Plus believing in fairies is pretty fun. At least imagining what they look like is."

She burst out laughing, she couldn't believe this guy. "Hahaha you really got me there what-ever-your-name-is. There are no such thing as fairies, and I especially don't believe in them. Grow up dude, you've been getting your head stuck in the clouds for too long."

He started to scowl, she was pretty rude and he didn't like her negative attitude that much.

"We've wasted enough time lets go"-

He was cut off, the tunnel was shaking, fake but hard rocks came tumbling down. The rocks blocked the exit.

"Quick run back!" he grabbed her hand and they both ran with their hands over their heads, running away from the entrance. Just as sudden the trembling started, it vanished. Both scared and confused, they stared at each other like dummies for a few moments.

"I don't think we can go back, lets try to keep going and see where it leads." Alex walked ahead confidently, with the guard trailing behind.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I'm causing you tonight," Alex wasn't the type to say sorry first, but if she were in his shoes she was sure that she'd had started a fight earlier.

"Whatever," it was clear that he was pretty mad.

"Names Gavin." Both continued walking ahead in silence, until they came across a lake and the floor was black.

"Wait, why there is a dead end-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both were falling, and they kept falling. And they kept screaming. The floor was actually not black, the floor wasn't there to begin with. When they looked down, they saw that they were very close to falling into blue, sparkly dust.

"I'M SO SORRY I DRAGGED YOU INTO THIS!" Alex thought for sure she was going to die and that the weird blue sparkles were poisonous or just hallucinations.

"IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU ALEX!" both were holding each other now and bawling, thinking they were going to die.

They fall into the sparkles, where they then remained suspended.

"What? This is just like that movie Enchanted…" Gavin looked around, fascinated.

"Which movie?" both looked at each other, and realized they were still holding each other. They both immediately pushed away.

Blue sparkles attached to the two, completely covering them.

"GET OFF OF ME AHHHHH!" Alex struggled to get the off, but it didn't do any good.

"Alex calm down it won't hurt you its just-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both were now flying around like shooting stars in the star dust. It felt like they were riding a roller coaster, and they were suddenly jerked which startled them. The crashed into hard surface, and both moaned in pain.

"Dude, what's wrong with tonight?" Alex glanced up to observe their surroundings, something wasn't right. For starters, it was sunny, and daytime. And the most disturbing thing was that….it was a cartoon.

"We're in the movie ALADDIN!" Gavin bolted upright, and looked at his hands.

"AH! We're cartoons and-YOU'RE a CARTOON!" Gavin's eyes enlarged to the size of saucers, from both shock and joy.

"We're 2D!" Alex on the other hand was freaking out.

"Dude, punch me this is a dream." Gavin had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Alright then," not holding back she suddenly crashed her fist into his face sending him tumbling backward.

"OW! Not literally!" that ruined his good mood, but it knocked sense into him.

"Don't worry, we can figure this out" Gavin assured her, seeing how panicked and confused she was.

But for the moment, the two looked around in awe, wondering if indeed they really were dreaming.


End file.
